Tommib
by Akira-leigh
Summary: Jun Kazama, dressed in a shimmering white dress, is to meet with Kazuya in his daunting abode. Like yin and yang, their opposing natures create a very beautiful, dangerous and misunderstood relationship.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken or any Tekken characters yada yada yada…this is just something I wrote to fill time. In case you're wondering about the meaning of the title I'd just like to inform you that it has no meaning…except for that of mystery. It's the name of a Squarepusher song…and it sounds uber cool. Enjoy!

The world was a very dark place, and Jun knew this all too well. She'd walk with the masses in Tokyo city and sense the danger and darkness that lurked beneath the surface. It unsettled her and made her feel fragile. This night, however, felt darker than usual. The city lights burnt brightly, creating an almost non-human atmosphere.

Jun was dressed in a simple white dressed that shimmered with every movement. Her raven hair was held back with a white headband that was decorated with a pearl jewel. She had a certain grace that only a few women possessed and her strong sense of spirituality created an almost magnetic aura. She wore no makeup.

She was not afraid of what the night would entail. He did not frighten her. In fact, she was drawn to this man - a man who was deeply disturbed and plagued with an unsettling darkness. It made her heart swell, but she had to remember the initial purpose of entering the tournament – to investigate the Rare Species Export Division within the tournament. This was the basis of her meeting; she must push all other feelings aside.

Jun felt peculiar feelings as she stared outside the limousine window. The driver did not talk to her – and nor did she want him to. She turned her head away from the city lights and looked down at her hands that were placed neatly on her lap. Then, in a meditative frame of mind she smoothed her dress, running her hands all the way down to her feet. She did this several times. Suddenly she felt the limo slow down. She looked outside the window to find herself at the foot of a tall and unearthly sky scraper. She opened the car door and stepped out carefully. She then briefly nodded to the driver and turned towards the building as he drove off. She didn't move. This overwhelming sense of uncertainty made her shake, but her sense of duty soon took over.

Jun entered the building and immediately felt a stabbing pain in her stomach. The floors and walls were dark and the shades of black and red strongly resembled a satanic tomb. Taking a few cautious steps, she soon found herself at the foot of a very large stair case. She was all alone in a void silence. The pain inside of her began to spread through her limbs, making her eyes sting. With no trace of sound whatsoever the sinister silence evoked tremors and echoes of pain. Jun put a hand to her forehead. She felt herself grow unbelievably weak – it was as if the darkness was sucking all of her energy. Soon her whole body was shaking as the echoes turned to wailing screams. She thought she was bleeding. Determined to fight against the demonic spirits, Jun clutched onto the railing and staggered onto the first step. The screams increased to a deafening level. The pain was too much. Overcome with the darkness, her body gave such a violent jolt that she lost all feeling and collapsed onto the steps. The screaming stopped.

Jun awoke to find she was lying on a sheet of purple silk. It was soft, yet cold, and it made her uncomfortable. She slowly stood up. Her eyes were sharp as she examined her surroundings. She was no longer on the staircase, but in a dimly lit room. Candles lined the walls and burned against the numerous shadows. Jun sensed another being. She was being watched.

"Turn towards the window"

Jun froze, but remained calm. It was a male voice. One that was deep and devoid of any warmth. Her eyes examined the room once again in search of this person, but she could not see them. She didn't have to – she knew it was him.

He watched her in silence as she obeyed his command. He was unable to detect any sense of fear, intimidation or aversion – only light. She literally glowed in the darkness, embodying everything that he had turned his back on. For the first time in his life, Kazuya felt a connection with someone who was purely good.

Jun stood close to the window, which was more of a glass wall. She was able to look down over most of the city, which operated like an artificial biome. This suddenly reminded her of her investigation. She had to keep her priorities in order – and staring out of a window was not going to get the job done. Taking a deep breath, she quickly thought of how to approach the topic in the most serious and sincere manner possible when she suddenly froze. He was standing right behind her.

"Kazuya…" she whispered. She could feel him breathing on her neck. It had a coldness to it that almost made her shiver. Neither of them moved for a length of time, until he gently placed his hand on her arm. His touch ignited a small spark in her chest, making her heart feel heavy. He then slowly bent his head down and softly kissed her neck. Jun closed her eyes and frowned slightly, clenching her fists in an effort to resist him. She was not weak – she was strong, though right now she struggled against a burning desire to be close to him. As soon as Kazuya placed his other hand on her hip, Jun broke away and turned to face him. Their eyes met.

They stared at each other in silence. There was a small distance between them which seemed to polarise their opposing natures. It was a universal understanding that darkness and light coexisted in an everlasting relationship, and it was through this meaning that Kazuya and Jun needed each other. They both realised this at the same time, which strengthened their attraction all the more.

She examined his tall frame. He was dressed in his sparring attire, which exposed his muscular chest. Jun laid her eyes over his large scar and felt feelings of sadness, pity and affection all at once. Following her instincts, she stepped up to him and placed her right hand on his collar bone and then ran it down to his navel. The touch of his scar evoked a sense of pathos, but also the suffocating pain that overwhelmed her when she first entered the building. She could sense the demonic force within – and she wanted to heal him…to save him.

Kazuya felt uneasy as she caressed his scar, although this did not interfere with his strong desire. Unable to hold back any longer, he swiftly collected her in his arms and passionately kissed her. Jun breathed heavily as she ran her hands through his hair. She had never felt this way about anyone before. It was much deeper than any prior contact with a man – it was much darker. Both of them felt divided, they were fighting personal battles, but neither of them were willing to refuse this physical unity. They had both surrendered to passion, desire and the supernatural.

The union of their bodies alleviated all traces of obscurity between them and allowed Jun to channel her luminous energy into his troubled soul. Kazuya held her to him for fear of losing this overpowering feeling of purity, and for a short period of time he valued this woman more than his need for power and revenge combined. With every movement, Jun concentrated the good forces of the earth into his damaged mind and restored his faith in humanity. For the few seconds that she was able to free Kazuya from the darkness, they created a new life. Alas, nothing lasts forever.

Jun awoke to find him staring at her. She was in his arms. They had hardly spoken a word to each other, though they didn't need to. No words could possibly justify their connection, and this was understood by both of them. Kazuya wanted to love her, but he could not do it. Part of him refused to feel anything for her, yet the other half was willing to sacrifice it all just to be with her. Jun recognised his inner-torment and touched his face to comfort him. For only a moment Kazuya felt his eyes close as he surrendered to her. Her care transported him to a place free of hatred and darkness – a place that could never exist. His eyes then shot open and he moved away from her. Jun wanted to reach out to him, though she knew not to. His eyes were like stones. She looked away – she could not save him. She couldn't.

Jun awoke a second time to find herself back on the first few steps of the staircases. She was lying in the exact same position as how she fell. Kazuya was no where to be seen – she was all alone. Her white dress was slightly creased, though she did not care to smoothen it. She stood up and steadied herself before walking towards the main doors. Mixed emotions filled her mind as she realised that she had failed with her investigation, though on the other hand she was able to reach out to a man who had withdrawn himself from society and had relieved him of the threatening demonic forces – if for only a moment.

As she reached the doors she was greeted by the sweetness of the sunlight and felt a strong feeling of warmth inside her. She put a hand to her stomach and closed her eyes. She was ready to go home.


End file.
